Kishi no Shi
by Acnologia Hancock
Summary: —¡Vamos eso es todo gusano! —¡Vamos atácame! —¡Rápido!, ¡rápido!, ¡rápido!, ¡rápido! —Veo que ya no puedes, insecto, repugnante humano, detesto, los detesto, los detesto a todos. Los matare, los voy a matar a todos, no voy a dejar a ninguno —decía Naruto con una sonrisa sádica y con una sed de sangre, pero los Uchihas no lograron saciar su sed.
1. Chapter 1

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

—**Diálogo. **

—_Pensamientos._

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

Género: Acción | Aventura | Misterio | Romance.

**Kishi no Shi " El Caballero de la Muerte" **

**SAGA DEL DESPERTAR **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El Ser humano que promete todo es seguro que no hará nada y cada uno que prometa demasiado se encuentra en peligro de utilizar medios diabólicos para llevar a cabo sus promesas y está ya en el camino de la perdición.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

**Capítulo 1 **

Las hojas danzaban al compás del soplido del viento, esa noche sin dudas la luna estaba más bella que nunca y brillaba con todo su esplendor en el oscuro manto de la noche; quizás se debía al nacimiento de una pequeña pelirroja que era dotada de la gracia y bendiciones de esta, sus padres rebosaban de felicidad, ahora había un nuevo miembro en la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, pero esta felicidad fue efímera. Un sujeto enmascarado les atacó por sorpresa y logro hacerse con la recién nacida; aquél enmascarado utilizo al bebe para distraer a su padre que no era otro que el yondaime hokage, mientras él liberaba al kyubi no yoko del cuerpo de su madre, para así realizar su plan, que consistía en destruir Konohagakure no sato utilizando sus poderes oculares para controlar al kyubi. Y lo hizo, destruyo gran parte de Konohagakure no sato.

Pero sus planes fracasaron, el yondaime hokage logro dañarle lo suficiente para quitarle el control sobre el Kyubi, el enmascarado al encontrarse dañado opto por retirarse, el Yondaime Hokage sello al kyubi en su hija recién nacida, que por varias razones se vio obligado a tomar esa difícil decisión.

El yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki "ex-jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko" y su hija recién nacida Mizuki Namikaze Uzumaki nueva jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko, fueron conocidos como los héroes de konoha.

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba compuesta por cuatro miembros; Minato Namikaze, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y sus dos hijos Mizuki que significaba "bella luna" y el primogénito Naruto, así como Mizuki tenía un significado en especial, Naruto es el nombre del protagonista de una de las novelas del legendario Sanín y súper pervertido Jiraya, el sensei de Minato.

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y Uchiha eran muy cercanas, Kushina y Mikoto Uchiha eran como hermanas, además que celebran el cumpleaños de sus hijas juntas.

La familia Uchiha estaba conformada por cinco miembros; Fugaku Uchiha, su esposa Mikoto Uchiha y sus tres hijos Mitsuki que significaba "luz de luna", ella nació el mismo día que Mizuki, Sasuke y el primogénito Itachi Uchiha.

Mizuki era quien recibía toda la atención y amor de sus padres; en cambio Naruto desde que nació no conoció del amor de sus padres. Tal vez era por eso que desde niño intento ganárselo, pero termino fracasando y acumulando un gran odio y rencor hacia su padre.

Naruto actuaba fríamente con sus padres, para él solo eran el hokage y su esposa, su único objetivo era matar a su padre, pero por ahora no lo hacía, ya que él no era tonto de enfrentar a su padre cuando aún era muy débil, además era el hokage y si lo asesinaba ahora toda konoha lo perseguiría, así que decidió esperar el momento adecuado.

Mizuki era muy importante para Naruto, él siempre la cuidaba y el intentaba ser el hermano que ella quería, aunque de igual manera Mizuki lo rechazaba y lo ignoraba.

Naruto nunca la llegó a odiar por rechazarlo o la culpo de ser ella la principal razón de su soledad. En su hogar solo encontraba la soledad y él estaba harto de eso, fue entonces que conoció a Itachi, esto sucedió cuando celebraron el cumpleaños de Mizuki junto con el de la hermana de Itachi; desde entonces se volvieron amigos, ya que tenían una visión parecida sobre el mundo shinobi.

El amor que él había perdido y busco todos esos años lo encontró en la familia Uchiha, en Itachi Uchiha quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo, aunque él era mayor que Naruto y en Mikoto Uchiha que con el tiempo se convirtió en la principal razón de sus visitas a esa familia, aunque Naruto utilizaba la excusa de buscar a Itachi, aun sabiendo que él no se encontraba. Mikoto fue quien le enseño lo que era la verdadera fuerza y él le hizo una promesa que siempre recordaría, pero no por ello renunciaría a su objetivo, él nunca lo haría.

**FLASH BACK**

"**NARUTO EN UNA DE SUS MILES DE VISITAS A LA FAMILIA UCHIHA, CUANDO ITACHI NO ESTABA"**

En el clan Uchiha, Mikoto se encontraba sola, ya que su esposo se encontraba en la policía Uchiha, Itachi tenía una misión por lo tanto no se encontraba, Sasuke y Mitsuki estaban en la academia shinobi.

—**¿Naruto-kun por qué quieres hacerte fuerte? ¿por qué entrenas tanto? ¿tienes algún sueño u objetivo? **

—**¿Por qué lo pregunta Mikoto-sama? **

—**Solo por curiosidad —**decía Mikoto sonriendo de forma muy tierna, haciendo que Naruto tuviera muchos pensamientos.

—_Maldición que hermosa se ve sonriendo ¿pero qué estoy pensando? Mikoto-sama es casada, además de ser la madre de Itachi, ella nunca se fijaría en un mocoso como yo —_pensaba confuso Naruto, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, se sentía estúpido, al pensar que su Mikoto-sama algún día entendería sus sentimientos o le correspondería. Mikoto noto a Naruto muy extraño.

—**Naruto-kun discúlpame por preguntarte, tal vez es algo delicado y no te gusta estar comentándolo —**decía Mikoto para luego bajar su cabeza en señal de disculpas.

—**Por favor no se disculpe Mikoto-sama.**

—_Maldición no quería que nadie se enterara, pero no quiero mentirle, al menos no a ella, Naruto piensa en algo rápido, ah ya se… —_pensaba Naruto.

—**Podría decirle cual es mi objetivo si promete no contarle a nadie, sería nuestro secreto. Por supuesto que aunque usted le contara a alguien y usted me dijera que no lo había hecho, aun sabiendo yo que usted lo hizo, aun seguiría confiando ciegamente en usted, ¿soy estúpido verdad?, aunque usted me traicionara seguiría confiando en usted. Aunque todo el mundo dijera que usted lo hizo, yo aún seguiría confiando en usted, aún yo sabiendo que usted lo hizo, yo seguiría confiando en usted —**decía Naruto sonriéndole a Mikoto. Ella por su parte se sorprendió por las palabras de Naruto.

—**¿Por qué? —**preguntó Mikoto.

—**¿Ah?**

—**¿Por qué aunque supieras que yo te habría traicionado, aun seguirías confiando en mí? ¿por qué confías tanto en mí?, no lo entiendo —**pregunto Mikoto con gran interés.

—**Es muy simple Mikoto-sama, todos los humanos necesitan a alguien en quien confiar ciegamente y yo no soy la excepción. Todas las personas en la vida tienden a sentirse solos y se ven en la necesidad de encontrar a alguien en quien apoyarse. Para mi usted es esa persona —**decía Naruto aun con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

—**¿Mikoto-sama lo promete? prométame que si usted me va a traicionar nunca me dirá la verdad, al menos permítame seguir creyendo en usted ciegamente, al menos solo eso…**

—**Naruto-kun yo nunca te traicionaría, aún más con lo que me acabas de decir, yo te lo prometo —**dijo Mikoto juntando su dedo meñique con el de Naruto.

—**Yubikiri genman uso tsuitara hari sen bon nomasu yubi kitta "Promesa del meñique: Si no cumplo mi promesa me tragaré mil agujas" —**dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, aun sujetando el dedo de Naruto. Naruto se sorprendió, pero internamente sonrió.

—_Al descubrirse que la arteria ulnar conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique, se comenzó a decir que los hilos rojos del destino unían los meñiques con los corazones. Surge la leyenda que cuenta que cuando las personas están predestinadas a conocerse y amarse están unidas por un lazo rojo atado al meñique. De ahí que al hacer una promesa las personas que junten los meñiques, consideran que están uniendo los corazones, los sentimientos —_recordaba Naruto muy sonrojado aquel dicho. Mikoto se acercó a Naruto al verlo muy rojo.

—**¿Estás bien? —**preguntaba una Mikoto muy curiosa, poniéndole la mano en la frente del rubio y la otra en su misma frente, para luego acercarse más a él, Naruto se sonrojo mucho al tenerla tan cerca de él**— E-Estoy bi-bien —**decía Naruto sonrojado y tartamudeando.

—**Ya veo ¿entonces me lo contarás? —**Mikoto aunque no lo demostrara, era una mujer muy curiosa, además de que le interesaba saber todo sobre Naruto, tal vez solo era un pasatiempo para ella.

Naruto cambio la expresión de su cara a otra más seria.

—**Desde que juntamos los meñiques, usted se convirtió en mi cómplice.**

—**¿Ah?**

—**Yo voy a matar a todo aquel que quiera negar mi existencia, voy a matar a mi padre. Los sueños son de mocosos que no aún no han dejado los pañales, esta es la realidad, este maldito mundo no está hecho para los sueños, solo hemos nacido para sufrir y para vivir con la opresión y con el miedo de morir.**

—**¿Pero por qué? **

—**¿Por qué?, usted me pregunta el ¿por qué? Mikoto-sama...**

—**Porque él es el causante de todas mis desgracias, mi sufrimiento, mi soledad, él me lo quito todo; él le puso a esa bestia a mi pequeña hermana, él la alejo de mí, él me abandonó, él siempre me trato como a un desconocido, como un monstruo y sobre todo él negó mi existencia, a mí a su hijo. Él me creó, entonces que asuma las consecuencias —**decía Naruto muy exaltado, esto hizo que Mikoto se asustara un poco**—, por eso acabare con la vida de ese bastardo, le haré apagar todo el sufrimiento que me causo y lo haré de la manera más dolorosa —**decía Naruto desprendiendo una sed de sangre y mostrando una sonrisa sádica y demente.

Naruto notó la cara de miedo de Mikoto y se calmó para no asustarla más.

—**¿Mikoto-sama fue un pecado haber nacido? ¿acaso fue un pecado haber deseado ser amado? —**Mikoto al escuchar lo que decía Naruto se comenzó a enojar**—, ¿usted también me odia, también me rechazara? ¿Mikoto-sama también negara mí existencia? —**preguntaba Naruto buscando una respuesta, pero no la halló.

—**Ya veo, usted es igual —**decía Naruto con un gesto que reflejaba tristeza. Mikoto lo miro aún más enojada.

—**¿Por qué he nacido? eh...**

—**Hubiera sido mejor nunca haber nacido, solo he nacido para sufrir y estar solo…y para ser llamado… monstruo…**

Entonces Mikoto muy enojada le dio una cachetada a Naruto quien se quedó sorprendido al verla así, ya que era inusual que se comportara violentamente.

—**¡¿Entonces dime quién demonios soy yo para ti?! ¡¿acaso nunca signifique nada para ti?! ¡responde Naruto! —**decía Mikoto gritando, al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba de su chaqueta**—. Yo-Yo no... —**intentaba decir Naruto. Pero no tuvo la fuerza para decir algo.

—**¿Por qué Naruto? ¿por qué? ¿acaso no significo nada lo que hemos vivido juntos? ¿acaso nunca te sentiste feliz al estar conmigo? —**al decir esto Mikoto comenzó a llorar como niña.

—**Por favor no llore Mikoto-sama —**decía Naruto tratando de consolarla, ya que se sentía culpable de que Mikoto estuviera llorando.

—**Es tu culpa ¿porqué me haces llorar? estúpido Naruto —**decía Mikoto llorando, para luego sentarse y abrasarse las rodillas.

—**Lo siento Mikoto-sama.**

—**Pues parece que no, ya que tu deseas morir —**decía Mikoto.

—**Pero a usted que le importa que yo muera. Yo no soy su hijo, hermano, amante, yo no soy de su familia, yo no soy nada suyo. **

—**Usted jamás entendería mi sufrimiento, lo que es vivir sin un propósito, lo que es saber que no tienes nada por que vivir. No entiende que ya no quiero vivir, ya no quiero ser llamado...monstruo… —**dijo Naruto casi a punto de llorar.

—_Por favor...que alguien...me ayude..._

—_Ya no lo soporto más... por favor ayúdenme..._

— _Tengo miedo..._

—**¿Acaso no tienes a Itachi?, para él eres como su hermano y ¿acaso no me tienes a mí?**

—**¿No puedes entender el dolor que nos ocasionaría que murieras?, para mi tu eres mi familia…¿entonces nunca nos viste como tu familia?**

—**¿Por qué Naruto?**

—**Es muy triste, quizás no pueda saber lo que tu sientes, pero ese dolor que tú sientes, me lo vas a ocasionar cuando te pierda, para mi tu eres muy importante.**

—**Así que no digas cosas tristes como: "prefiero morir, ya no quiero vivir en esta soledad". No estás solo, me tienes a mí, ya no llores más a solas Naruto, si vas hacerlo, hazlo en mi regazo.**

—**Protégeme, cuídame, quiéreme, ámame; entonces así tendrás un propósito por el cual vivir.**

—**Volverse fuerte es para proteger lo que más quieres, cuidar de lo que más preciado para ti. Yo creo que la verdadera fuerza no es para lastimar, es para proteger…**

—**Así que por favor prométeme que nunca volverás a decir cosas tan tristes, por favor… —**decía Mikoto llorando.

—**No puedo pedirte que abandones tu venganza, porque sé que me mentirías ¿verdad Naruto? —**pensaba Mikoto.

Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas, se sentía feliz. Tenía a alguien a quien le importe, aunque él tal vez ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—**Se lo prometo, ya no lo volveré a hacer, así que ya no llore más Mikoto-sama —**decía Naruto acercándose a ella.

Naruto se agacho y le acaricio su cabello, para después acariciarle la mejilla, cosa que ella le gusto, pero como una niña se dio la vuelta, tratando de ignorarlo.

Pero algo que Mikoto no esperaba que sucediera pasó, Naruto se agachó y se sentó detrás de ella, para luego pasar suavemente sus brazos alrededor de Mikoto y la abrasó suave pero a la vez firme, como para que no se le escapara, después el pegó su cara con la de ella y comenzó a acurrucarse, el rose entre sus caras hizo que Mikoto obligadamente diera la vuelta a mirarlo, pero fue un error para ella, ya que en un descuido este conecto sus labios con los de ella, esta no se lo esperaba.

Al comienzo quiso oponer resistencia, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Después del beso el rubio solo la miro y le dedico la más bella sonrisa que pudo, no le dijo nada y solo la continuó abrasando.

—_Se lo juro Mikoto-sama yo la protegeré, no dejare que nadie le haga daño…_

—_Mikoto-sama me gustaría poder sonreírle por siempre, pero no podre..._

—_¿Por qué me da la impresión de que ya he pasado por algo igual?…_

—_Pero aun así nada evitara cumplir mi objetivo, que bueno que no me hizo prometer que renuncie a mi venganza, porque hubiera tenido que mentirle, aunque usted lo sabía ¿verdad?... —_Pensaba Naruto con seriedad.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK **

Naruto cuando cumplió los seis años se graduó de la academia ninja, como mejor de su generación en tan solo un año. Minato aunque lo ignoraba, consideraba a Naruto un genio y un peligro que después tendría que lidiar, ya que Naruto aprendió sus técnicas a tan corta edad, además con solo leer los pergaminos, él nunca había entrenado a Naruto ya que solo tenía tiempo para entrenar a Mizuki.

Entonces por toda Konoha se escuchaban comentarios como: "era de esperar del hijo del hokage", Naruto llego a escuchar esos comentarios pero no le importó los que la gente de la aldea pensara de él, a él solo le importaba lo que Mikoto pensara de él, ya que era la única que lo felicitaba a parte de Itachi por supuesto. Si Naruto se esforzaba en sus misiones, era porque quería que Mikoto le felicitara y mientras ella le apoyara el seguiría esforzando.

A los ocho años se convirtió en chunin, ese mismo año su hermana ingresó a la academia junto con Sasuke y Mitsuki Uchiha, además ingresaron de los herederos de los demás clanes como el clan Nara, Hyuga, Inozuka, Akimichi, Yamaka.

El talento de Naruto para ser ninja fue grande, el Hokage lo ascendió a jonin a los 10 años, por supuesto que tenía intenciones ocultas y le ordenó que se convirtiera en anbu para mantener vigilado los movimientos de la Raíz, para saber lo que lo que Danzo planeaba a sus espaldas, este obedeció por su propia conveniencia.

Naruto fue puesto en el escuadrón de espionaje. A los 12 ya era el capitán de ese escuadrón y junto a Itachi realizó muchas misiones de asesinato en el escuadrón donde solo lo conformaban los capitanes, es decir en un escuadrón aparte, que era conformado por Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Itachi solo se convirtió en un ANBU para espiar a konoha para su clan que planeaba realizar un golpe de estado, aunque el hokage ya estaba al tanto del plan de los Uchiha, ya que Itachi era agente doble y aparte tenía a Naruto que también espiaba al clan Uchiha.

Danzo tendió una trampa a Uchiha Shisui para robarle su sharingan, solo logro quitarle un ojo, puesto que Shisui logró escapar gravemente herido. Naruto vio todo lo sucedido, él tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos. Ahora ya tenía a alguien más en su lista de Asesinatos.

Después Shisui encuentra a Itachi a quién le cuenta lo sucedido y le pide que guarde su ojo, para que Danzo en pueda hacerse con él y le pide a Itachi como último favor que proteja Konoha, dicho esto Shisui se lanza en un acantilado, Itachi al ver morir a su amigo despierta el mangekyo sharingan, desde ese momento decide proteger konoha en honor de su amigo, quien dio su vida por el bien de la aldea, Itachi comenzó a actuar muy fríamente con los miembros de su clan, entonces los miembros de su clan lo pusieron como principal sospechoso de la muerte de Shisui y decidieron que iban a matarlo, ya que Itachi se oponía a ese plan en cada reunión que hacían.

**CUATRO HORAS ANTES DE EL PLAN DE LOS UCHIHA **

Naruto seguía espiando los movimientos de Danzo, este se reunió con los concejeros Homura y Koharu a espaldas del Hokage, Naruto decido escuchar lo que tenían planeado y después informar al hokage, entonces se ocultó donde no lo pudieran ver.

—**Danzo ya decidiste como vamos a resolver el problema de los Uchiha, ya que ellos planean realizar muy pronto su plan —**decía Homura.

—**Ya decidí que debemos eliminarlos, para así evitar que el número de muertes sea mayor —**decía Danzo.

—**Pero quién lo realizaría, Minato podría pero sigue buscando la manera de solucionar este problema de manera pacífica, él es partidario del sandaime hokage, aunque él es igual que nosotros y solo intenta aparentar —**decía Homura.

—**Ese pacifismo llevara a konoha a la destrucción —**decía Danzo.

—**Entonces supongo que ya elegiste a alguien para que realice esta misión —**decía Koharu.

—**Koharu ya tengo a alguien que no puede fallar, pasa... —**decía Danzo.

Entonces aparece un anbu enmascarado y por petición de Danzo se quita su máscara.

—**Uchiha Itachi puede realizar esta misión sin fallar —**decía Danzo.

—**Creo que es el indicado, ya que los Uchiha no sospecharían de él, Itachi los tomaría con la guardia baja —**decía Homura.

—**Entonces está decidido, Itachi por el bien de konoha tienes la misión de eliminar al clan Uchiha por conspiración y traición hacia konoha —**decía Koharu.

—**Realizare esta misión si cumplen tres condiciones —**decía Itachi.

—**Habla —**dijo Homura.

Primera condición: **Quiero que al menos mi hermano, hermana y madre sobrevivan.**

Segunda condición:** Quiero que ellos no se enteren del plan de mi padre, aunque creo que eso no se discutirá.**

Tercera condición: **Quiero que no atenten contra mi familia, si no cumplen estas condiciones revelare algunos secretos de Konoha a los otros países.**

Lo último Itachi lo dijo mirando a Danzo.

—**¿Estas amenazándonos? —**preguntó Danzo.

—**Esto no es una amenaza, tómeselo como una advertencia —**dijo Itachi.

Diciendo esto activo su sharingan.

—**Esta bien cumpliremos con tus condiciones —**dijo Koharu.

Entonces Itachi salió del lugar para ir al cementerio, a visitar la tumba de Shisui Uchiha, Naruto se dirigió al clan Uchiha con intención de ver a Mikoto y de vigilar que no salga herida.

Itachi estuvo conversando con Shisui durante unas dos horas, entonces un enmascarado se le aparece.

—**¿Quién eres? —**preguntó Itachi.

—**Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara —**diciendo esto el enmascarado le deja ver por el hoyo de su máscara el sharingan.

—**¿Cuáles son tus propósitos?**

—**Solo he venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda para eliminar al clan Uchiha. **

—**Vamos al grano, ¿qué deseas a cambio de tu ayuda Madara?**

—**Que directo, bueno deseo que te unas a mi organización llamada Akatsuki.**

—**¿Qué fin busca tu organización? **

—**Solo un miembro de Akatsuki puede saber el proyecto que tenemos. Pero puedo decirte que buscamos la paz.**

—_No me la creo, si en verdad es Madara debe tener un enorme odio hacia konoha y seguramente debe estar planeando algo en contra de la aldea. Sera mejor que averigüe ¿cuáles son sus verdaderos objetivos? para tenerlo vigilado por el bien de la aldea._

—**Acepto tu ayuda Madara.**

Entonces los dos se dirigieron hacia el clan Uchiha.

Cuando Itachi llego se impactó, ver a todo su clan destruido, habían estacas de hielo atravesado todo el lugar, las casas estaban destruidas, niños, mujeres y ancianos muertos; era una masacre, lo que más le impacto fue que ver como su padre y la policía Uchiha estaban colgando, atravesados por estacas de hielo, las estacas ya estaban rojas de la sangre derramada.

Todo a su alrededor estaba congelado, el aire que se respiraba era muy denso y frío; cuando se acercó más a las estacas de hielo, encontró a Naruto sentado e inclinado contra la estaca de donde estaba colgando su padre, este tenía entre sus brazos a su madre que al parecer se encontraba inconsciente.

Naruto parecía diferente en todos sus aspectos, su piel ahora se estaba pálida, su pelo rubio que era tan brillante como el sol ahora era un color más pálido o blanco como si hubiera perdido algo importante, sus ojos azules se veían más fríos, tenía el aspecto como su hubiera perdido su alma, aparte de eso estaba bañado de sangre, sus ropas estaban rotas, parecía como si estuviera recordando algo, ya que miraba hacia el cielo.

**FLASH BACK**

**DOS HORAS ANTES DE QUE ITACHI LLEGUE AL CLAN UCHIHA **

El clan Uchiha estaba teniendo una reunión, solo se encontraban miembros de la policía Uchiha, Fugaku el líder del clan y Mikoto su esposa, los demás habitantes se encontraban durmiendo, Sasuke y Mitsuki Uchiha eran los únicos de los niños del clan Uchiha que tenían la edad suficiente para ir a la academia, después terminar en la academia se fueron a jugar con Mizuki en la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki, así que ellos no se encontraban en el clan Uchiha.

Naruto al no encontrar a nadie en la casa de Itachi, estuvo buscando por un rato hasta que vio algunos Uchiha y los siguió, Naruto utilizó un jutsu de transformación para pasar desapercibido, junto con ellos entro a un edificio donde se llevaba al cabo una reunión, Naruto decidió escuchar, ellos hablaban sobre, el orgullo Uchiha, que ellos deberían ser los que gobiernen, que ellos son la élite, y sobre su plan de tomar el poder, que realizarían esa misma noche.

—**Entiendes lo que estás diciendo, solo por algo tan insignificante vamos a sacrificar vidas —**decía Mikoto oponiéndose al plan de su marido, para luego tener que escuchar a un furioso Fugaku.

—**¡Mujer! llamas insignificante el querer llevar al poder al clan Uchiha, ¿es que acaso no tienes orgullo? solo somos la policía, no tenemos un cargo más importante. Nosotros somos el clan Uchiha somos la élite, nosotros deberíamos estar por encima de todos, y para eso el hokage, su familia deben morir y todos los que se opongan —**decía Fugaku muy molesto.

—**No solo quieren tomar el poder también quieren matar a Kushina y su familia, no puedo aceptar que se haga tal atrocidad, solo intentan satisfacer su sed de poder matando a todo aquel que se interpongan, no les interesa como sufren las demás personas, se comportan como animales, que solo buscan como saciar su hambre, ustedes son la vergüenza del clan Uchiha —**decía Mikoto aun en contra.

—**¡Silencio traidora!**

Diciendo esto Fugaku la golpeó en el rostro, cuando estaba desprevenida, lanzándola contra el asfalto y haciéndole sangrar la boca.

—**Maldito.**

Diciendo esto Mikoto activo su sharingan y se puso en pose de pelea.

—**Eres una traidora igual que Itachi, ahora vas a morir después le tocara él mismo castigo a Itachi, por traicionar al clan Uchiha —**decía Fugaku desenvainado su katana y activando su sharingan, lo mismo hicieron el resto de los presentes.

Mikoto estaba en pose de pelea, esperando que le atacaran, Fugaku comenzó a correr para atacar a Mikoto, lo mismo hacían los demás Uchihas.

—**Muere para la gloria del clan Uchiha perra traidora** —decía Fugaku.

Mikoto esperaba los ataques de los Uchihas, que nunca llegaron, entonces un resplandor dorado la cegó, cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en los brazos de Naruto.

—**Esta bien Mikoto-sama. **

Diciendo esto Naruto la bajo y le limpio la de sangre que tenía en sus labios. Mikoto solo asistió con su cabeza, ya que estaba asombrada de la gran velocidad del rubio. Ella sabía que Naruto tenía un nivel decente en las artes ninjas, pero lo que vio era algo que estaba fuera de sus expectativas.

—**Mikoto-sama quédese detrás de mí —**decía Naruto poniéndose delante de Mikoto. Mikoto obedeció y solo se limitó a mirar lo que ocurriría desde espaldas de Naruto.

—**Así que estaba en lo correcto de pensar que ella es una perra, ya que se metió con un mocoso. Y no creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste Naruto —**decía Fugaku mientras en su cabeza rondaban vagos recuerdos, en los que veía a Naruto con los poderes oculares del Clan Uchiha.

—**Debería llamarse asalta-cunas, la puta —**decía un miembro de la policía, para luego ponerse a reír y burlar de Mikoto, algo que cabreo bastante a Naruto, quien en un resplandor apareció en frente del Uchiha que se burló de Mikoto y con un rasengan lo mató al instante, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en frente de Fugaku y darle un golpe en el rostro que con la fuerza ejercida lo mando contra la pared.

—**Maldito bastardo como te atreves a insultar y a golpear a Mikoto-sama, ella es una Dama, no como las mujerzuelas con quien la engañas. **

Lo demás Uchihas se quedaron muy sorprendidos y abrumados por el enorme poder de Naruto.

Entonces Fugaku comenzó a levantarse muy cabreado.

—**Maldito mocoso.**

—**Para ser sincero Fugaku yo siempre te he envidiado, por tener a Mikoto-sama, aunque alguien como tú no se la merezca, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por una mujer como ella, pero tú nunca la supiste apreciar, por eso ha llegado tu fin.**

Entonces Naruto comenzó a cambiar la expresión de su cara a una con una sonrisa sádica.

—**Ahora te haré pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le hiciste pasar a Mikoto-sama, por todos los moretones que ella trato de ocultar, por todas las horas que ella se la paso llorando y lo haré de la manera más dolorosa posible, no pienso parar ni aunque le pidas perdón a Mikoto-Sama por todo eso.**

Después de decir esto Naruto se abalanzo contra Fugaku, este comenzó a hacer sellos y le lanzo una enorme bola de fuego, el rubio lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el pecho, para luego cogerlo del cuello y comenzar a asfixiarlo, el Uchiha lo miro a los ojos intentando hacer un genjutsu, pero no funciono.

—**¿Pero por qué no funciona el sharingan contra ti? —**preguntó Fugaku para luego encontrar su respuesta. Naruto cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, revelándolo unos ojos rojos con tres tomoes.

—**Es muy simple, ya estoy acostumbrado al sharingan, además tu sharingan es muy débil comparado con el de Itachi y el de Mikoto-sama. Además de que yo también lo poseo o acaso ya lo olvidaste Fugaku.**

—**Es cierto aquella vez también lo utilizo, aunque esos ojos se parecían a los de Itachi cuando casi me ataca —**pensaba Fugaku recordando el suceso en el que Itachi casi lo ataca.

Después de decirle esto, Naruto le soltó, para darle una patada que lo mando contra el asfalto, este cayó fuertemente.

Fugaku se levantó lentamente y miro a los demás Uchihas.

—**¿Por qué se quedan mirando?, ¡ayúdenme!**

Estos comenzaron a atacar al rubio, Naruto no tenía oportunidad contra todos y estaba perdiendo, ya tenía muchas heridas que le ocasionaron los Uchiha.

Le lanzaban jutsus por todos lados, bien podría haberlos esquivado, pero no podía hacerlo cuando tenía a alguien detrás de él a quien proteger.

—_Mientras tenga a alguien a quien proteger y mientras tenga poder, yo nunca pienso retroceder. Porque siempre que miro a mis espaldas, veo a alguien a quien proteger..._

Naruto tuvo que soportar muchas bolas de fuego, Mikoto al ver esto se sentía impotente e inútil y decidió ayudar al Naruto, en circunstancias normales podría haber sido de gran ayuda pero en esos momentos se encontraba consternada y cometió un grave error que le costaría la vida o la de su protector.

Mikoto no se dio que unos Uchihas le atacaron con sus katanas y kunais, Mikoto solo cerro los ojos y espero su muerte que nunca llegó, ya que en un destello Naruto al ver lo que sucedía, por inercia se puso delante de ella abrasándola.

—**¿Está bien Mikoto-sama?** —decía el Naruto con una sonrisa, votando sangre de su boca.

—**Naruto —**decía Mikoto abriendo sus ojos.

—**¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto? —**preguntó Mikoto, al ver las kunais y katanas incrustadas en el cuerpo de su protector.

—**¿Ya lo olvido? yo se lo prometí, yo siempre voy protegerle.**

—**No tenías que salir herido, es mi culpa, yo te obligue protegerme —**decía Mikoto llorando y culpándose, Naruto negaba con su cabeza.

—**Si mil vidas tuviera gustoso moriría por usted Mikoto-sama…**

—**Yo la protegí porque así quise, es más solo lo he hecho por razones egoístas, como no querer perderle, porque usted es mi razón para vivir. Usted no es la culpable, no se culpe...**

—**Y si hay uno, el único culpable, ese soy yo por ser débil —**decía Naruto sonriendo y al mismo tiempo cayendo al suelo, Mikoto se quedó paralizada, ya que su protector murió en sus brazos y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Mikoto se hecho sobre el cuerpo muerto de Naruto.

—**Naruto no me dejes sola, no me abandones ahora.**

—**Lo prometiste dijiste que me protegerías... lo prometiste…**

—**Acaso solo me mentiste.**

—**Pues si no es así cumple y no me dejes sola.**

En ese momento los Uchiha se abalanzaron contra Mikoto.

**conciencia de Naruto **

—_¿Quién me está llamando?_

—_Lo siento ya no puedo responderte, porque…he muerto…_

—_Supongo que fue una buena forma de morir, aunque ya no podre protegerla, a ella también la he perdido._

—_¿A quién ya no podrás proteger? _

—_A alguien que yo amaba._

—_¿Perdiste a alguien más a parte de ella?_

—_No lo recuerdo, pero tengo el sentimiento que perdí a alguien antes._

—_¿Quién fue ella?_

—_Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo, lo he olvidado._

—_¿Lo olvidaste o no quieres recordar?_

—_Tal vez tengas razón, tengo miedo de recordar._

—_¿Y porque las perdiste?_

—_Porque no fui lo suficiente fuerte para cumplir la promesa que les hice._

—_¿Qué promesa les hiciste?_

—_Yo les prometí que las protegería pero al final…_

—_¿Al final qué?_

—_No pude protegerlas y ahora ellas me odian..._

—_Si tan solo hubiera tenido más poder para protegerlas._

—_Maldición lo otro de que me arrepiento es no haber podido realizar mi venganza, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, hubiera dado lo que sea por poder, para así haber podido matar a ese bastardo, es una lástima…_

—_¿Deseas poder?_

—_¿Eh?…_

—_¿Por qué lo dudas, acaso no deseabas poder para proteger lo que amabas y más para cumplir con tu venganza?_

—_Si yo deseaba poder, pero ahora no me sirve de nada, ya estoy muerto._

—_Te ofrezco un poder eterno, una nueva oportunidad de proteger lo que amas y con él podrás cumplir tu objetivo, a cambio de…_

—_Acepto, no me importa si vendo mi alma al shinigami, mientras pueda proteger a quienes amo y mientras pueda matarlo, con gusto lo haría._

—_Ya veo tenemos un pacto…eh? _

—_Naruto mi nombre es Naruto._

—_Naruto desde ahora te acepto como mi amo, ya no hay vuelta atrás._

—_Yo nunca retiro mis palabras porque ese es mi camino ninja._

—_Entonces empúñame, mi nombre es…_

Entonces Naruto escuchó uno un grito que le pedía ayuda.

—_Ya no llores…_

—_Yo te protegeré…_

—_Yo te protegeré…_

—_Yo te protegeré…_

**mundo exterior **

—**¡Naruto-kun ayúdame!… —**gritó Mikoto con lágrimas en sus ojos, los Uchihas que estaban acercándose para atacarla, se detuvieron al ver que una energía azul rodeaba el cuerpo de Naruto.

—**Ya no llores, yo te protegeré.**

Mikoto y los demás Uchihas veían con asombro este hecho, Naruto que hasta algunos momentos se encontraba muerto, ahora estaba de pie delante de Mikoto, pero su apariencia sufrió algunos cambios, ahora su piel estaba más pálida, su pelo era más pálido o blanco y estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Fugaku y los demás Uchihas se abalanzaron contra Naruto, Mikoto se encontraba atrás de Naruto, entonces el rubio alzó sus manos hacia los lados, por donde le atacarían. Luego abrió sus ojos mostrando sus ojos azules, que sufrió cuatro cambios. Primero sus ojos azules cambiaron a rojos con tres tomoes, luego los tomoes se unieron creando una forma como de un sol, luego estos ojos cambiaron a una imagen de un sol más complejo con una luna en el centro y por último sus ojos cambiaron a unos ojos anillados de color púrpura.

—**Shinra Tensei "Juicio Divino." **

—**Pero ¿que son esos ojos?** —diciendo esto Fugaku junto con los demás Uchihas fueron lanzados afuera del edificio, por el poder de Naruto.

El poder que hizo Naruto destruyo el edifico, ya que la onda de poder que mando a volar a los Uchiha fue muy potente. A Mikoto no le paso nada, ya que ese poder era con la intensión de protegerla y alejar a los Uchiha de ella. Entonces Naruto comenzó a actuar de manera muy extraña y comenzó a susurrar algo.

Naruto alzo su mano derecha y golpeo su costado derecho de manera horizontal, haciendo que en su costado apareciera una dimensión con grietas, que luego se rompieron. Dentro de aquella dimensión había un pedestal, en la que se encontraba una espada dentro de un fragmento de hielo.

—**Tal como la hoja desgarra la carne, así el poder marcará el espíritu, despierta…**

**conciencia de Naruto **

—_Mí nombre es…_

**mundo exterior **

—**Frostmourne. **

Naruto diciendo esto hizo que a la espada le rodeara una aura azul y comenzara vibrar, mientras todo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse, y el aire que se respiraba era muy frio.

De un momento a otro el fragmento se rompió, liberando pequeñas partes de hilo que salieron disparadas hacia todas partes, matando a algunos Uchihas.

Naruto al ver que la espada estaba sin el hielo, se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus mano. Naruto sintió como si la espada la aceptara. Entonces Naruto blandió su espada y unas estacas de hielo que atravesaron a Fugaku y a los Uchiha, matándolos al instante.

—**¡Vamos eso es todo gusano!**

—**¡Vamos atácame!**

—**¡Rápido!, ¡rápido!, ¡rápido!, ¡rápido!**

—**Veo que ya no puedes, insecto, repugnante humano, detesto, los detesto, los detesto a todos. Los matare, los voy a matar a todos, no voy a dejar a ninguno —**decía Naruto con una sonrisa sádica y con una sed de sangre, pero los Uchihas no lograron saciar su sed.

Entonces Naruto comenzó su cacería, comenzó a matar a todos los habitantes Uchiha, mataba y mataba, pero no lograba saciar su sed de sangre, Mikoto se asustó de ver como actuaba Naruto, no lo reconocía, asesinaba a niños, mujeres y ancianos, se comportaba como un monstruo sediento de sangre, entonces Mikoto se acercó a Naruto con miedo y lo abraso por la espalda.

—**Por favor ya detente Naruto —**decía Mikoto llorando y aferrada su espalda

—**Ya no tienes que hacerte daño, por favor detente.**

El aura de Naruto desapareció al igual que su espada, sus ojos volvieron a su color natural, aunque algo más fríos, Naruto recupero su conciencia, aunque ya era muy tarde, todos estaban muertos, entonces Mikoto se desmayó, por la presión que ejercía el poder de Naruto.

Naruto antes de que Mikoto se cayera la tomo entre sus brazos, se sentó y puso su espalda en una estaca de hielo rojo que era donde estaba colgado Fugaku.

—¿Qué he hecho? Soy un monstruo —pensaba Naruto mirando hacia el cielo y en ese momento llegaron dos personas.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**


	2. Capítulo 2

Naruto desde que se convirtió en un ANBU vive en un departamento separado de su familia.

El departamento está ubicado en el mismo lugar, pero es más espacioso que el departamento que se ve en la serie.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

—**Diálogo. **

—_Pensamientos._

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

Género: Acción | Aventura | Misterio | Romance.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El Ser humano que promete todo es seguro que no hará nada y cada uno que prometa demasiado se encuentra en peligro de utilizar medios diabólicos para llevar a cabo sus promesas y está ya en el camino de la perdición.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

**Capítulo 2**

Era un día nuevo en Konohagakure, en este día sus habitantes se enteraron que habían perdido al clan Uchiha, por supuesto que la verdadera razón les fue ocultada por los consejeros, Danzo y del hokage, este último se había enterado recientemente. Aunque ni ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido.

DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO

Era un departamento para solteros, este respondía a las necesidades del hombre soltero que viviría en él. Conceptos como practicidad y sencillez impregnan el interior de la vivienda. Parte de la simplicidad que se respira viene dada por el mobiliario diseñado a medida que se integra completamente en el ambiente, incluso compartiendo el mismo color de las paredes. Con este tipo de muebles estudiados al detalle, sólo es necesario tener un mínimo de muebles independientes, lo que minimiza el equipamiento necesario y da mayor extensión y comodidad. El departamento tiene una zona espacial que une el salón con el comedor, en esta zona, se ha respetado el pavimento original de madera oscuro para contrastar con el escultural mueble de la pared, pero también con la cocina o la mesa, para darle algo de estética.

El comedor, la sala de estar y la cocina se comunica con el dormitorio a través de un amplio cristal tintado en gris, así estas dos partes del apartamento pueden estar conectadas visualmente.

La habitación está planteada como una amplia suite con un vestidor, al que se accede a través de una puerta en la pared del cabecero de la cama, y el baño incorporados.

El baño está en dos piezas (por una parte, el lavamanos y la ducha, por otro, el sanitario) y se ha transformado en un espacio tranquilo y relajado, marcado por el revestimiento de pizarra que aporta una elegancia natural. Como podemos ver, Naruto resulto ser un amante de la estética y la remodelación de su departamento.

Naruto se encontraba desnudo en su cama y junto a él se encontraba una mujer, esta se encontraba echada sobre su pecho, durmiendo placenteramente, el ninja solo la miraba tiernamente y le acariciaba su pelo negro, para luego mirar hacia el techo y ponerse a pensar en las cosas que había hecho.

FLASH BACK

Naruto al bajar la mirada del cielo, vio que dos personas se acercaron, se puso en alerta. Naruto se levantó para ponerse en guardia rápidamente. Cuando los dos personajes se acercaron más, Naruto reconoció a uno, el otro era un total desconocido para este.

Itachi al mirar a la mujer inconsciente que estaba entre los del Naruto puso una cara de preocupación, aunque sabía de antemano que el rubio nunca le haría daño, así que ya quitaba la suposición de que Naruto la habría lastimando.

—**Naruto-kun que fue lo que le paso a mi madre, ¿se encuentra herida? —**preguntó Itachi esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

—**No te preocupes Itachi-san, solo se encuentra inconsciente.**

—**Ya veo —**diciendo esto Itachi comienza a girar su cabeza y a mirar a todos los lados.

—**¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿por qué todos los habitantes se encuentran muertos?**

—**Yo los asesine.**

—**¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿cuál fue tu objetivo?**

—**¿Objetivo? ¿acaso necesito un objetivo para asesinar?, tal vez lo hice para poner a prueba mi poder —**respondió Naruto fríamente, haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran de la frialdad que tenía Naruto para responder.

—**Dime la verdadera razón.**

Naruto puso una ligera sonrisa que los presentes, no pudieron notar.

—**Naruto-kun te conozco lo suficiente para afirmar que tú nunca harías algo sin una razón.**

—**Jajaja, ya veo, parece que no puedo mentirte.**

—**Para serte sincero Itachi-san no me entran ganas contarte lo que ocurrió, puedes tomártelo como una ayuda en tu misión, compartiremos la responsabilidad, no tienes que cargar con toda la responsabilidad tu solo.**

—**Yo cargaré con peso de sus vidas y tú con la responsabilidad de mis actos, al menos no tuviste que matar a tu clan, eso es lo único que puedo hacer por mi amigo.**

—**Itachi tu eres un héroe, yo tan solo soy un monstruo que haré lo que sea para cumplir mis objetivos —**decía Naruto con una sonrisa y lo último con una expresión seria en su rostro. Itachi solo se limitó a observarlo neutralmente.

—**Ya veo —**decía Itachi seriamente, para luego activar su sharingan y mirar a los ojos a Naruto, quien solo se quedó paralizado al ver sus ojos.

—**Así que escuchaste la conversación que tuve con los ancianos —**dijo Itachi, a lo que Naruto asistió con su cabeza, después de salir de su trance.

—**Entonces parece que tendremos que despedirnos Naruto-kun, algunos ninjas se acercan a este lugar. **

—**Debes marcharte con mi madre antes de que ellos lleguen. **

—**Entiendo entonces será mejor que me vaya, nos volveremos a ver después —**dijo Naruto, pensando en las consecuencias que ocurrirían si ellos fueran vistos en ese lugar. Pero antes de marcharse Naruto noto al otro sujeto.

—**Itachi-san ¿quién es él? —**preguntó Naruto señalando al enmascarado que se encontraba al lado de Itachi, y que no había intervenido en toda la conversación.

—_Hasta ahora, recién te das cuenta, ¿pero qué tan distraído puedes ser? —_pensaba Itachi con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

—_Este mocoso ha matado a todo el clan, asombroso, para ser tan solo un mocoso es muy fuerte, debo convencerlo de ingresar a Akatsuki, me puede ser de mucha utilidad —_pensaba el enmascarado. Itachi iba a presentar al enmascarado, pero este se le adelanto.

—**O pero que falta de educación de mi parte, mi nombre es Tobi, soy amigo de Itachi-san —**decía el enmascarado actuando muy amigable. Itachi solo se preguntaba si en verdad hizo bien en ingresar a esa organización. Este comenzaba a dudar del enmascarado, al observar la actitud infantil del supuesto Uchiha Madara.

—_¿Quién demonios es este payaso?, no me da muy buena espina, mi instinto me dice que es peligroso, será mejor seguirle la corriente. Y yo puedo saberlo porque a veces tiendo a actuar de la misma manera —_se dijo Naruto a sí mismo, estudiando la actitud sospechosa del enmascarado.

—**Un gusto en conocerte Tobi-san, mi nombre es Naruto, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos —**decía Naruto con una sonrisa extendiéndole su mano.

—_En serio te lo creíste, bueno a veces se comporta como un idiota ¿o será que es un idiota? y yo que lo sobrestimo mucho —_pensaba Itachi mirado la actitud tan amigable de Naruto.

—**Tobi se siente muy feliz, ahora tiene un nuevo amigo y este trata a Tobi con mucho respeto —**decía el enmascarado estrechándole la mano a Naruto**—, no como otros —**dijo mirando a Itachi.

—_¿No me habré apresurado al aceptar la ayuda de esté? —_pensaba Itachi al escuchar la indirecta, mirando al enmascarado con una gota estilo anime, pero con la seriedad que le caracteriza.

—_Se lo creyó, ahora le convenceré de que se una a Akatsuki —_pensaba Tobi.

—**Itachi-san será mejor que te adelantes y me esperes en las afueras de la aldea, quisiera conversar de algo con mi nuevo amigo —**dijo Tobi, inmediatamente Itachi se despidió de su madre inconsciente y de Naruto, antes de marcharse.

—**Naruto-san, porque no bienes conmigo y te unes a mi organización. **

—**Ya debes haberte dado cuenta de la clase de aldea es konoha. **

—**Si Tobi-san, hace tiempo que he sabido en qué clase de aldea y mundo estoy. **

—**¿Tobi-san tienes una organización? ¿cuál es su objetivo? **

—**Tengo una organización de nombre Akatsuki y nuestro objetivo es la paz. **

—**¿La paz? ¿cómo piensan realizarla? **

—**¿Lo siento Naruto-san solo un miembro de Akatsuki puede saber lo que tenemos planeado?**

—**Si te unes lo sabrás, todos los miembros de Akatsuki tenemos una forma de ver el mundo ninja de una manera similar a la tuya. **

—**Ya veo, pero tendré que rechazar tu invitación, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en esta aldea.**

—**Entiendo Naruto-san, es una lástima, pero si cambias de opinión, dentro de un año, te esperare en el valle del fin —**decía el enmascarado desapareciendo en un vórtice espacial.

Naruto también quiso marcharse del lugar, pero comenzó a perder el control de sus acciones, mientras Mikoto ya se estaba despertando.

—**Naruto-kun en dond... —**intento decir Mikoto, mientras perdía el conocimiento, lo último que vio fue que Naruto había realizado sellos y sus ojos estaban rojos con tres aspas.

—_Pero qué he hecho —_pensaba Naruto abrasando a una inconsciente Mikoto, mientras comenzaba a recordar el momento en que Itachi le miro a los ojos.

CONCIENCIA DE NARUTO

La luna y todo su cielo era de color rojo oscuro, se veía un gran espacio vacío, en ese lugar se encontraban dos personas.

—**¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí?**

—**¿Itachi-san dónde estamos? ¿no te habías ido ya de konoha?**

—**Naruto-kun estamos en el mundo del tsukoyomi.**

—**Seguramente ya debo haberme marchado de konoha, solo quería decirte algo. **

—**Entiendo ¿de qué es de lo que quieres hablarme?**

—**Naruto-kun debo advertirte que no deberías fiarte de Madara. **

—**¿Madara?**

—**Estás hablando del legendario Uchiha Madara ¿no se supone que debería estar muerto?**

—**Pues parece que no, pues se nos ha presentado.**

—**¿Cuándo, no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien que me afirmara ser Uchiha Madara?**

—**Tobi es Uchiha Madara, ¿no te dijo nada acerca de una organización o de que él era Uchiha Madara cuando yo me fui?**

—**¡¿Qué?! ¿Tobi-san es Uchiha Madara? —**decía Naruto sarcásticamente. Itachi solo lo observo con una gota estilo anime al ver la reacción de Naruto.

—**¿Enserio Itachi-san? —**preguntó Naruto, Itachi solo se limitó a afirmar con su cabeza.

—**Ya veo entonces, hice bien en ser precavido jejeje. **

—**Naruto-kun voy a mantener vigilado a Madara, ya que de seguro no planea nada bueno.**

—**Así que era por eso que te uniste a su organización.**

—**Bueno lo último que quiero decirte es que …**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?**

—**Bueno es que no te va a gustar nada.**

—**Habla rápido Itachi-san, sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos**

—**Naruto-kun utilicé un genjutsu en ti para poder hablarte sin que Madara se diera cuenta de ello y además para borrar todo lo que paso en el clan Uchiha de la memoria a mi Madre. **

—**Ya que si le preguntaran lo sucedido no sabría ocultar la información y serias arrestado.**

—**Además aunque intentara mentir, no podría mentirle a tu madre y de igual forma serías arrestado, ya debes haberte dado cuenta, que ella no es de las personas que saben ocultar algo.**

—**Ya veo, utilizaste un genjuts… —**intentaba decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido por que tragó su propia saliva y comenzó a poner una cara de preocupación, algo que Itachi notó.

—**¿Itachi-san quiero preguntarte algo?**

—**¿De qué se trata?**

—**¿Cuándo utilizas un genjutsu para obligar a alguien a hacer un jutsu o técnica ?**

—**¿Utilizas tus habilidades y o las del sujeto bajo tu genjutsu?**

—**Las del sujeto.**

—**Y-Ya veo jejeje —**decía Naruto sudando y riendo con algo de temor.

—**Supongamos que tu obligas a alguien a realizar una técnica de borrar recuerdos y este no sepa cómo utilizarla o que no tenga un buen control de esta técnica, ¿qué sucede o puede sucederle a la víctima —**diciendo esto Naruto tenía una cara de preocupación que cualquiera notaría. Itachi comenzó a preocuparse y a sudar.

—**B-Bueno si se trata de una suposición puede que la víctima olvide todos sus recuerdos, olvide su pasado, no sabría decirte con exactitud cuánto es lo que podría olvidar, pero es solo una suposición ¿v-verdad? Naruto-kun, tu no podrías… —**Itachi decía nerviosamente imaginándose algo, pero cuando notó la expresión que puso Naruto al decir lo último, no pudo terminar de hablar y callarse.

—**¿Naruto-kun solo se trataba de una suposición verdad? —**decía Itachi con la esperanza de que sus suposiciones no sean ciertas. Pero se le fue el alma cuando vio la expresión de Naruto.

—**Oye Naruto ¿cómo es que eres un ANBU si no eres capaz de hacer genjutsus?**

—**B-Bueno no soy perfecto, debes saber que yo he sido de la Raiz, así que yo solo he sido adiestrado en el arte del asesinato, aunque la verdad, a mí me pareció algo raro que no me enseñaran eso, además aparte de ello no soy muy bueno en el genjutsu, todos me dicen genio, pero la verdad no saben que yo he trabajado muy duro para tener las habilidades que todo ANBU medio necesita.**

—**Creo que me he desviado del tema, ¿qué haremos Itachi-san?**

—**Sólo recemos que no ocurra lo peor —**decía Itachi juntando sus manos, Naruto hizo lo mismo y rezaron para que no ocurriese lo peor.

—**Bueno Naruto-kun solo quería decirte esto y sobre mi Madre, seguro te las arreglas tú sólo.**

—**¡Maldito Itachi! —**decía Naruto furioso, ya que Itachi había desaparecido, dejándolo toda la responsabilidad.

FUERA DE LA CONCIENCIA DE NARUTO

—_¿Así que eso fue lo que paso?, me las pagaras Itachi, solo espero que no le haya ocurrido nada a Mikoto-sama, no, mejor dicho, reza para que no ocurra nada malo, porque si le ocurre algo...—_pensaba Naruto con la imagen de su amigo en su cabeza.

Después de unos instantes Mikoto se despertó y noto que estaba en los brazos de un hombre. Ella en un acto de reflejo empujo a Naruto y se alejó de él, Naruto solo la miro algo confuso.

—**¿En dónde estamos? ¿por qué me tenías abrasando Naruto? **

—_Parece que aún me recuerda, que bueno que no le haya ocurrido algo grave, porque no podría soportar que ella se olvide de mí._

—**¿Se encuentra bien Mikoto-sama?, no se ha lastimado —**diciendo esto Naruto se acercó a Mikoto, este comenzó a mirar y a tocar todo su cuerpo, verificando que no estuviera lastimada, pero a ella no le gusto la forma de actuar de Naruto.

—**¿Pero qué estás haciendo Naruto?, responde a mis preguntas —**decía la Mikoto alejando a Naruto de ella.

—**Estamos en el clan Uchiha.**

—**¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? —**preguntaba Mikoto viendo todo su alrededor.

—**¿No recuerda nada Mikoto-sama? ¿quién soy yo para usted?**

—**No recuerdo, que es lo que hago aquí, todo es muy confuso...tú eres Naruto, el hijo de Kushina y Minato...**

—**Ya respondí a tus preguntas, así que ahora responde lo que te he preguntado Naruto ¿qué ha pasado aquí?**

—_Así que solo soy Naruto el hijo de Kushina y Minato —_pensaba Naruto en las palabras de Mikoto.

—**¿No recuerda nada más de mí? —**preguntó Naruto.

—**No sé a lo que te refieres Naruto, pero quiero que respondas a mis preguntas —**decía Mikoto, mientras que Naruto solo le acercó, la tomo de la cintura con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Mikoto hiciera un ligero gemido y la beso, a ella no le gusto y le mordió los labios esperando que Naruto sintiera dolor y la dejara de besar, pero se sorprendió por la perseverancia de Naruto, ya que en vez de dejarla de besar , aumento la intensidad del beso, por un momento a Mikoto le gusto el beso, después de un largo tiempo la dejo de besar.

Naruto se alejó de la cara de la Uchiha y le sonrió, con los sabios sangrando.

—_Puede que su mente me haya olvidado, pero su cuerpo aun me recuerda Mikoto-sama. _

—_Se acercan ninjas, será mejor que me vaya de aquí. _

Naruto luego de sentir a unos ninjas acercarse al lugar en un resplandor apareció detrás de Mikoto, la cargo entre sus brazos, esta se sintió como una recién casada que era cargada por su marido, y salió del lugar en un destello. Enseguida llegó a su departamento, Mikoto al darse cuenta de que Naruto la había llevado a su departamento, esta comienza a tratar de liberarse de los brazos de Naruto, para luego caer al piso y lastimarse su pierna, rápidamente se alejó del ninja y se puso un una esquina.

—**¿Qué intentas hacerme Naruto? —**decía Mikoto temerosa, recordando el beso que le dio. Naruto se le comenzó a acercar.

—**¿Se ha lastimado Mikoto-sama? ¿le duele? —**preguntaba ignorando a la Uchiha, Naruto se acercó más a ella y le cogió su pierna suavemente, Mikoto solo había cerrado sus ojos por el miedo a saber que si se iba a sobrepasar con ella, pero al momento que abrió sus ojos se encontró con un Naruto que estaba curando su herida.

—**No se preocupe Mikoto-sama.**

—**Preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño.**

—**Lamento si la asuste —**decía Naruto inclinándose, Mikoto solo lo miraba sorprendida por la forma tan cortés de actuar de Naruto, bueno, ella recordaba que su forma de ser era muy parecida a la de su hijo mayor, quizás él era más cortés con ella que sus propios hijos.

Mikoto se acercó a él.

—**Por favor levántate Naruto —**dijo Mikoto en un tono suave, este obedeció inmediatamente.

—**Entonces Naruto ¿por qué me has traído a este lugar?**

—**No sé si debería contarle.**

—**Por favor Naruto —**dijo Mikoto amablemente.

—**Está bien como ordene.**

—**Debe saber Mikoto-sama que su clan a sido asesinado por Itachi, usted, Mitsuki y Sasuke fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron. Como se lo dije anteriormente el lugar donde nos encontrábamos el clan Uchiha, cuando la encontré usted estaba tirada en el suelo, no se preocupe por sus hijos, ellos se encuentran bien. **

Al escuchar eso Mikoto comenzó asentirse mal, para después comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, Naruto se acercó a ella y le abraso fuertemente tratando de consolarla, esta se aferró a Naruto.

—**¿Por qué Naruto? ¿por qué Itachi haría eso? ¿por qué no dejo del llorar? ¿por qué me siento trise, sola, me siento mal?**

—**Ya no quiero sentirme así, Naruto por favor ayúdame —**decía la Uchiha llorando aferrada y buscado consolación en el pecho del Naruto, quien escucho todo.

—**Como ordene Mikoto-sama —**susurró Naruto.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a besarle y llenarla de caricias, esta se sorprendió, intento separarse pero este no se lo permitía, poco a poco se acercaron a la cama, Naruto era quién dominaba, Mikoto intentaba resistirse pero era débil ante las caricias y besos del rubio, que aunque no lo aceptara, en esos momentos los necesitaba, quizás después se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento lo que sucediera en un futuro importaba una mierda.

Naruto empujo algo salvaje a Mikoto, quien solo gimió al caer en la cama. Esta quiso decir algo pero fue silenciada por los labios del ninja, quien comenzó a usar su lengua, esto le gustó mucho a Mikoto, quien empezó a corresponder más a los besos y caricias que recibía, sin duda sentirse amada y protegida le ayudaba mucho a olvidarse de sus problemas.

Naruto después de un rato, comenzó a besar sus orejas, para luego pasar a su cuello. Mikoto solo gemía de placer al sentir que Naruto le había comenzado a acariciar sus pechos, Naruto al sentir muy molesta la ropa que tenía puesta la Uchiha se la quita dejándola completamente desnuda, ella hizo lo mismo con Naruto, y comenzaron a hacer el amor, hasta caer rendidos y cansados, para luego echarse a dormir aferrados el uno al otro.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Después de estar mirando el techo por Mucho tiempo, Naruto se levanta a preparar el desayuno para su adorada Mikoto, quién seguía durmiendo placenteramente.

Cuando acabo de preparar el desayuno y estaba a punto de coger la charola en la que se encontraba la comida que iba llevarle a la cama, este comenzó a vomitar sangre.

Entonces un aura blanca salió del cuerpo de Naruto, separándose de él, para luego tomar la forma de una pequeña adolescente de su edad, esta tenía en cabello largo y suelto color gris-plata, una piel blanca y unos ojos rojos sangre con rasgadura.

—**¿Disculpa quién eres?**

—**Soy yo amo —**dijo para luego abalanzarse contra Naruto y abrasarlo. Los dos cayeron al suelo, quedando la adolescente encima de Naruto**—. ¿Amo? —**preguntó Naruto en el suelo siendo abrasado**—. ¿Qué acaso ya olvido que nosotros hicimos un pacto amo? —**decía la adolescente algo molesta**—. ¿Un pacto?, entonces tu eres...Frostmourne —**dijo Naruto sorprendido**—. Aunque pensé que podías tener una forma humana, nunca pensé que fueras mujer —**argumentó Naruto**—. Je je je eso lo dices por la forma de la espada —**dijo Frostmourne**—. ¿Qué otra razón más habría?, ¿por qué me has mostrado tu verdadera forma? ¿puedes permanecer en esa forma todo lo que tu quieras? —**preguntó Naruto con mucho interés**—. Bueno la razón por la que tomado forma humana es porque su cuerpo no podría haberme mantenido por más tiempo. Y si, puedo mantenerme así cuanto yo quiera, ya que he utilizado mi propio poder para liberarme. Desde ahora en adelante permaneceré a su lado en mi forma verdadera —**dijo Frostmourne—. **Oye quiero preguntarte algo —**dijo Naruto**—. ¿De qué se trata? —**cuestionó Frostmourne—. **¿Cuándo te vas a quitar de mí encima? —**preguntó Naruto**—. Discúlpeme amo—**decía Frostmourne quitándose de encima de Naruto, quien se levantó del suelo.

—**Realmente lo siento, fue muy atrevido de mi parte amo —**dijo Frostmourne inclinándose ante Naruto, quien solo la miraba.

—**Discúlpeme es solo que me sentí muy feliz de tener a alguien cerca. Como sabrá cuando alguien quiere empuñarme o hacer un pacto conmigo tiene que darme algo a cambio, la mayoría de las personas se acobardaban o morían en el intento de invocarme, al no tener la cantidad suficiente de chacra. Yo me comencé a sentir sola, al no tener a nadie cerca. Pero me sentí feliz por encontrar a alguien que no dudo el hacer el pacto con migo y es mas no le importó lo que le pedía a cambio de mi lealtad. Fue entonces que me impresiono, por eso decidí ayudarle y servirle para siempre.**

—**Amo me he enamorado de usted, por su gran determinación, no me importaría si tengo que matar por usted, no me importa que tan solo sea su herramienta, tan solo le pido que me deje estar con usted hasta el final.**

—**Si como no, déjate de juegos Frostmourne, no soy idiota para caer en tus engaños, dime que es lo que quieres para que me jures lealtad —**dijo Naruto.

—**Oh, así que te diste cuenta de la máscara, interesante, creí que te engañaría fácilmente si actuaba de forma tierna.**

—**Por favor dímelo rápido, no me gusta andarme con rodeos.**

—**Está bien.**

—**Tengo dos condiciones para jurarte lealtad, supongo que no creerás que porque hemos hecho un pacto ya te he aceptado como mi maestro y amo, la primera parte del pacto ya lo realizaste, la segunda parte son las condiciones que te pongo.**

—**Te escucho...**

…**TOBE CONTINUED**


End file.
